What's Red, White and Annoyed All Over
by Pinkiee Pie Kelsey
Summary: A short story I wrote for my Social Studies class. It's supposed to use 10 Canadian Stereotypes, but, I somehow managed to make it Power Rangers. Hope you like, and it's kind of AU


**What's Red, White And Mad All Over?

* * *

**

"Are you kidding me?" Hayley Scotts slid down one of the polls into the lab like basement. "Red and white, eh? Really Mr. Hartford." Andrew Hartford looked up from a computer, with a confused look on his face. He turned around to face the newest member of his team; A 19 year old red head who had previously been a fire fighter.

"Red and white, what exactly, Hayley?" Mr. Hartford asked, both out of curiosity, and to see what he'd apparently done to annoy her. Hayley moved into the lab more, and leaned against a wall.

"White ranger, with _red_ accents. Not black, eh?" She asked, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen out of her loose pony tail. "You do know I'm Canadian, right, Mr. Hartford?" From the way he looked down at the floor, Hayley was going to take that as a no.

"Yo, Mack?" Hayley looked up to see Will Aston slide down one of the polls, "Oh, hey Hayley, Mr. Hartford. Either one of you see Mack? We're gonna watch the hockey game." Mr. Hartford chuckled, but shook his head as he went back to whatever it was he'd been doing before.

"I haven't either, but he's probably with Rose or Dax," Hayley said, heading for the stairs; She knew he wasn't with Ronny, since she was out somewhere at the moment.

"Haha, probably. Hey, you wanna join us?" Will asked. Hayley snorted as she headed up stairs.

"I _hate_ hockey." She stated.

As Hayley walked into the kitchen, she found Dax Lo staring intently at the stove, and Rose Ortiz sitting at the table, reading. Hayley sat down by Rose, giving Dax a questioning look.

"What is he doing?" She whispered to Rose, who looked up from her book, over at Dax, and back at Hayley.

"Waiting for his pizza to cook. He saw this one when he was at the store, with _Canadian bacon_ on it." Rose rolled her eyes and Hayley laughed a little.

"I hope he knows that's just bacon that's round." She shook her head, going to get a glass of water.

"Spencer made some salad earlier for you, Hayl," Rose said, flipping the page of her book, not looking up. Dax looked up from the oven, which he was now sitting in front of.

"Hi Hayley," He smiled, very chipper, "Do you want a piece of pizza, when it's done?" Hayley shook her head, now getting a plate out for salad.

"I'm vegetarian, remember, Dax. We had this conversation when you tried to get me to eat the chicken over Thanksgiving," Hayley said, settling at the table with her water and salad. Dax's face fell, remembering, but then shrugged.

"More for me," He said, standing up and stretching, "What else don't you like?" He asked, suddenly. Hayley shrugged, putting her fork down for a minute.

"Maple syrup," She said finally, making a face, "Too much sugar," Dax's jaw dropped.

"But –But, that's like, the most Canadian food out there!" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"So, not _all_ Canadian's like maple syrup. I don't." She picked her fork up again. "You've been hanging out with Will too much," She decided, going back to her salad.

"He also thinks you know French," Rose said suddenly, standing up and pouring another glass of lemonade. Hayley snorted,

"They made me do French in school; I'm just lucky I passed it." She stated, laughing again, taking a bite of her salad. Dax jumped up when a little _ding_ came from a timer sitting next to the stove. He opened the oven door, and was about to grab the pizza.

"Dax!" Rose frowned, turning around. "Use the oven mitts," She said, in an almost parental tone.

Dax muttered something like 'Yes mom,' before putting the oven mitts on anyway. He pulled the pizza out, and all but dropped it onto the stove.

"Sure you don't want a piece?" He asked, juggling a piece between both hands, standing in front of Hayley again.

"Nope, and get that away from me," She said, wrinkling her nose, "It smells," Dax gasped, again, and backed away.

"Aren't you supposed to be nice," He said, "To me, er, since I'm your teammate?" He attempted to fix his sentence.

"You've really been hanging out with Will too much. He has, eh, Rose?" Hayley stood up, putting her plate and glass into the dish washer.

"Where are you going?" Dax asked, between bites of his pizza.

"Outside," She pointed, "It's raining. I like rain, I _don't_ like snow," She added the last part with a laugh, before sliding her foot back in her boots, putting her hood up, opening the door and heading out, wandering around all but aimlessly.

After a while, she got bored, and walked towards the garage, getting out her bike, and putting her helmet on; For the time being the least she could do was go for a ride, even in the rain. She had just parked her bike in the parking lot of a new museum, and was about to go it, when she heard screaming and went to run inside, stopping when she heard beeping coming from her arm. She reached up for the thing attached there.

"Mack? What's up?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Trouble, actually, right where you are. Can you hold them off?" He asked, Hayley laughed.

"It'll be my pleasure. Overdrive, Accelerate!" Hayley rolled the thing down her arm, "Kick into Overdrive, White Ranger," She couldn't help but laugh at the monster that had come out of the museum. It looked like it had walked right out of a book of Canadian Stereotypes; Made of snow, a hockey helmet, a hockey jersey, a bottle of maple syrup in its hand, and a pair of rubber boots. "What the _heck_ are you?" She couldn't help but blurt out, putting her hand on her head – Er, her helmet for a moment.

"I am Canuck," _Oh my gosh._


End file.
